Love comes in all ways
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Yami is 2 years old and is going to the park with his mother. when he walks by alleyways. he hears a sound that make him check it out. when a half human/half cat person pop out. what will happen? find out here. yamixyugi, MPREG
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: i'm i going to in this one big sis?**

 **Jack-Jack: me to big sis?**

 **Nightmarera: and me twin?**

 **Nightmare: twin u are in it for u two i'm thinking about it ok?!**

 **Jazzy and Jack: ok dig sis.**

 **Nightmare: u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 **Yugi x Yami**

 **Ryou x Bakura**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **Joey x Seto**

 **Serenity x Tristan**

 **Mai x Duke**

 **Jack-Jack x** **Primrose**

 **Jazzy x Make**

 **Nightmare x Death**

 **Nightmarera x Deathru**

 **Mpreg, Boy x Boy**

 **DO NOT READ IT IF U DO NOT LIKE IT OK?!**

 **summary**

Yami is 2 years old and is going to the park with his mother. when he walks by alleyways. he hears a sound that make him check it out. when a half human/half cat person pop out. what will happen? find out here. (A/N sorry not good at summaries ok.)

* * *

 **Nightmare: happy now you're in it?**

 **Jazzy: YES!**

 **Jack-Jack: YES!**

 **( cover my ears and os the others)**

 **Nightmare, Nightmarera, the death's Primrose and Maklie: STOP YELLING WE GET IT OK?**

 **( we scare Jazzy and Jack-Jack)**

 **they nodded "ok" to us.**

 **Nightmare: if u have questions about the new people email me ok?**

 **everyone** **in the room: GOOD BYE PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE U ALL FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **BYE BYE BYE**

 **;D**


	2. Chapter 2: the binning

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: i'm i going to in this one big sis?**

 **Jack-Jack: me to big sis?**

 **Nightmarera: and me twin?**

 **Jazzy and Jack: ok big sis.**

 **Nightmare: u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 **Yugi x Yami**

 **Ryou x Bakura**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **Joey x Seto**

 **Serenity x Tristan**

 **Mai x Duke**

 **Jack-Jack x** **Primrose**

 **Jazzy x Make**

 **Nightmare x Death**

 **Nightmarera x Deathru**

 **Mpreg, Boy x Boy**

 **DO NOT READ IT IF U DO NOT LIKE IT OK?!**

 **summary**

Yami is 2 years old and is going to the park with his mother. when he walks by alleyways. he hears a sound that make him check it out. when a half human/half cat person pop out. what will happen? find out here. (A/N sorry not good at summaries ok.)

* * *

a 2 year old yami and his mommy where walking to the park. the walk past alleyway yami heard a **crash** sound. he went to check it out. he say a white cat tell and yami thought is was hurt. so he went and pick it out but was a 1 year old half cat /half human. he had his hair like his but he hand white cat ere's and more bang's and the tips where violet and big innocent eyes. he like the half human/ half cat person. he could see that his right arm was broken.

" MOMMY!" yami yelled

his mommy heard the cry from her son and thought he was hurt. she could see him holding a half cat/half human boy.

" what is it yami?" yami mommy ask

" this boy's right arm is broken mommy and no home. can we take him home mommy?"

" i see no harm in it yami and i can fix his arm. you like that little one?" yami mommy ask

" wes" the little boy said

" ok then lets go home." yami mommy said

yami mother take the boy and went home. when they get there they put the boy on the floor. the boy get on all 4 and walk like that.(A/N he is on his knees and not feet.) yami that was funny.

" mommy why is he walking like that?" yami ask

" i think his mommy was a cat so no one to teach him." yami mother said

" oh can i teach him how to walk mommy" yami ask

" of course you can." yami mother said

" yea." yami yelled

that seared the boy and ran behind the couch. yami look at his mother with an "oops" look.

" yami you can not yell. for one he is half cat and never been around yelling before two it is not a loud in the house." yami mother scolded him for that.

" sorry mommy" yami said

" don't say it to me say sorry to him" yami mother

pouted at the shaking boy behind the couch with his cat ears flicking around to make shore that is not there. yami did feel bad for scaring him. so he went to him and keen down to his level and pulled he in a hug. which he gelled to give back.

" i'm sorry for scaring you. do you forgive me?" yami ask

" wes" the boy said

they broke the hug. yami never ask his name.

" oh by the way what is you name little one?" yami ask

" i hav n nam" the boy said with sad in it

" oh how about yugi?" yami ask

" wes" the boy now named yugi said

" well yugi my name is atem yami but call me yami ok?" yami said

" ok yam" yugi said

" will yugi can you come here os i can fix your arm?" yami mother ask

yugi look at his hurt arm and nodded "yes" to her. she come over with a cite to fix his arm.(A/N yami mother is a vet and a Dr.)when that was done yami was teaching yugi how to walk on two legs instead for legs.

" came on you can you do it." yami said

yugi was on the other side of the room. yugi look down then at yami. then talk his first step and in 3 tries he was half way there to whey yami was at. in 1 more try he made it.

" yea see you could do it i'm so proud of you." yami said giving yugi a hug

" wes i did yami." yugi said

" next we can work on talking ok?" yami ask

" ok yam." yugi said

"not to night boy's" yami mother said ( A/N i do not have a name for her os if you do please tell me ok?)

" mommy where is yugi going to sleep?" yami ask

" well in your bed my dear." yami mother said

" ok i'm cool with that mommy." yami said

yami mother put them to bad and the pishin they were in was so cut. yugi and yami were cuddling together. yami mother turned the light off.

" goo night mommy" yugi said

" good night my little yugi." yami mother said

now yamis mother did not mind that at all because she felt yugi as her son. after that she went to bad herself

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry i do not have a name for her yet.**

 **Nightmarera: if you have one tell us.**

 **Yugi: it might be the one.**

 **Yami: Nightmare us.**

 **Jack-Jack: so good luke.**

 **Jazzy: to you all.**

 **Jazzy, Yami, Yugi, Jack-Jack, Nightmarera and Nightmare: PLEASE REVIEW SEE NEXT TIME BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE!**

 **;D**


	3. Chapter 3: bad bay

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: hi**

 **Jack-Jack: hi**

 **Nightmarera: hi**

 **Jazzy and Jack: bye**

 **Nightmarera: why bye**

 **Jazzy and Jack-Jack: lovers**

 **Nightmare: OK ANYWAY u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 **Yugi x Yami**

 **Ryou x Bakura**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **Joey x Seto**

 **Serenity x Tristan**

 **Mai x Duke**

 **Jack-Jack x** **Primrose**

 **Jazzy x Make**

 **Nightmare x Death**

 **Nightmarera x Deathru**

 **Mpreg, Boy x Boy**

 **DO NOT READ IT IF U DO NOT LIKE IT OK?!**

 **summary**

Yami is 2 years old and is going to the park with his mother. When he walks by alleyways. he hears a sound that make him check it out. when a half human/half cat person pop out. what will happen? find out here. (A/N sorry not good at summaries ok.)

* * *

 **chapter 2 bad day**

there was a 16 year old yugi. it was been 16 years secn they brot yugi home. see yugi had his tail and ears out but in pudlik there are not there yugi made his cat ears look like badges and the tail decipher. yugi and there mother at the tadil and yami was still in bed. yugi loves to wake him up. the mother could not wake yami but yugi could. they were having breakfast and yami was still asleep.

" yugi dear go get yami up please?" there mother ask

" ok" yugi said

yugi hope off his chair and ran to yami's room. when yugi get there yami was in a funny position with his but in the air and he snaring. this made yugi giggled. he walk to the bed and jumped on him and tickled him. he snapped his eyes open and laugh.

" ah ah yugi ah ah im ah up ah i'm ah up!" yami cried

" ok mother said to come to breakfast and get ready for school." yugi said

" ok i'll be down in a minute." yami said

" ok you better be or in 5 minutes i'll came back and tickle you again." yugi said

" ok then see you down there." yami said

" ok" yugi said

yugi get off him and left the room. yami had a secret he was in love with yugi and yugi had the same secret that he was in love with yami. yami get out of bed and take a shower and put his uniform for school and ran down stairs to see yugi eating and that his cat ears and cat tail was gone. yami sat be him.

" so you happy today yugi?" yami ask

" wes" yugi said

" why may i ask" yami ask

" because i'm going to tell something to someone!" yugi said

" oh ok" yami said

when they were bone eating breakfast. they said goodbye to there mother and headed to school. when they got there they sell there friends Ryou x ,

Marlk x Marik, Joey x Seto, Serenity x Tristan, Mai x Duke, Jack-Jack x Primrose, Jazzy x Make, Nightmare x Death, Nightmarera x Deathru and tea waiting at the gates for them. you see they did not know that yugi was half cat/half human at all. they get to the gates

" hey guys how are you today?" yugi ask

" me and ryou are good." Bakura said

" the death's and my tween and Jack-Jack x Primrose, Jazzy x Make are good" nightmare said

" i and Seto, Serenity x Tristan" joey said

"Duke and i are good to." mai said

" i'm great i'm going to tell my feeling's to the one i love." tea said

" that is nice i'm going the same!" yugi said

" good luck" tea said

yugi nodded "yes" to tea. as you all gust tea is in love with yami. they all what to class. yami, yugi and tea had all the same classes together. it was lunch time and tea thought is was time.

" yami can i tell you something?" tea ask

" yes you can." yami said

" atem yami i love you with all my heart do you feel the same?" tea ask

yami was in shock that he did not answer so tea take it as a yes. she lind forward kissed him. right when yugi came in. tea know that yugi loved yami that why she did it them. yami break out of shock when he was kissed and seen yugi crying. before he could do anything yugi ran off and yami know that was home. he look at tea.

" i'm so happy you love me back MY yami." tea said

" i'm not YOUR yami and **I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I LOVE YUGI**!" yami yelled

" will to late lover boy you kissed me not him you know what that **MEANS**! you're My boyfriend." tea said

" no i'm not. that is if i return the feelings and **I DID NOT**! so i'm not **YOUR** boyfriend." yami said

tea was so mad the she slept him and ran off. after that yami ran home to talk to yugi but when he get home his mother look mad at him.

" ATEM YAMI HOW DEAR YOU DO THAT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED YUGI!" his mother yelled

" i do but that was tea fulet **NOT** main." yami said

" will yugi came crying off his head!" his mother said

" well i did to talk to him mother." yami said

" well not now tomorrow. yugi is in no mood to talk to you right now." his mother said

" ok mother." yami said

his mother walk over to him and hugged him as he cried as well. after all that he went to bed. he was definitely going to tell yugi how he feel's and that is it. his mother was so anger at tea that she is not allowed here any more. with that said she went to bed as will.

* * *

 **Nightmare: not bad.**

 **Nightmarera: we still need a name.**

 **Yami: for my mother.**

 **Yugi: when i'm i going to-**

 **Jazzy: pregnant?**

 **Yugi: yes.**

 **Nightmare: in chapter 5.**

 **Yami and Yugi: ok nightmare.**

 **Nightmare: that is all for now.**

 **Yugi: and we like to thank-**

 **Stephiel9816**

 _ **Seems like this will be a good story!**_

 **-for here review it means a lot to us.**

 **ever one: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **;D**


	4. Chapter 4: not supposed to see

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: hi**

 **Jack-Jack: hi**

 **Nightmarera: hi**

 **Jazzy and Jack: bye**

 **Nightmarera: why bye**

 **Jazzy and Jack-Jack: lovers**

 **make: hi**

 **primerse: hi**

 **Nightmare: OK ANYWAY u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 not supposed to see**

it was 10 in the morning and yami just get up. it was the weekend but yugi wakes him up at 7 in the morning but he did not today. yami was worried he went down stairs to see if he was there but he was not. now he was really worried.

" mother has yugi come down yet." yami ask

" no sweetheart he has not." his mother said

" i'm going to check on him." yami said

" that is a great idea dear" his mother said

yami nodded "ok" to his mother. he ran up the stairs to yugi's room. when he get there. he opened the door and could see a sad yugi still in bed. he walk over and sat on his bed and pet his ears. that mind him look up to see yami doing. he sat up and hugged him title.

" yami i'm so sorry i did that!" yugi cried

" shhh it ok we both did something wrong that day."

" do you love her yami?" yugi ask still crying

" no i do not yugi." yami said

" how do you love then?" yugi ask looking up at yami

" that i'll tell you latter." yami said

" ok yami." yugi said

" lets go downstairs to eat ok?" yami sak

" eating sounds good." yugi said

yami and yugi get off the bed headed downstairs to eat. when that was done they watch tv. then they went to hang out with there friends. of course tea was all over yami and yugi tried to keep it cool. well he was not the only one tried to keep it cool Bakura, marlk and nightmare where tried to do that. the gain was at the ice cream shop.

" so how was your night yugi?" tea ask sitting in yamis lap

" it was good why?" yugi ask

" **_BECAUSE_ ** yami in _**NOW MY YAMI**_!" tea said kissing yami

" i told you yesterday that i'm not your yami." yami said

pushing tea off his lap and putting yugi there. this upset tea and she was anger at that rat on her man. yami started to put yugi and yugi started to purr at that no question to because they purr to then there loved but tea had a cat and yugi purred just like it and people do not purr like a cat.

" why do you purr like a cat yugi?" tea ask

" because he's just like that tea." yami answered still putting yugi

" oh why then he purrs like my cat at home when i put her behind her ear?" tea ask

" is it really that important to you tea?" nightmare ask

" no it is not nightmare." tea said

" then stop asking!" nightmare said

" ok then i'll will." tea said

 _there is more to yugi them they think and i'm going to find out what._ tea thought.

the gain went to the park. they laid in the grass. yami was playing with yugi. it was hid-in-sec game. yugi was winning he now where everyone was well not nightmare he couldn't find her but it way fun. right now they laid in the grass again.

" that was fun hu yug?" joey sak

" yes it was!" yugi said

" i still do not get it how are you and nightmare so full of energy?" yami ask

" that my dear yami is because we are attentive." yugi said

tea get even more mad when yugi said _" my dear yami"_ get to her.

" why you little rat how do you think you are calling yami yours when he is not yours his main!" tea yelled

yugi was getting mad and yami could see this. yami had to say something or things are going to get ugly.

" because he knows me longer than you. plus i do not mand at all." yami said

" still that is not right you love me not him!" tea yelled

now yugi was really mad.

" HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU!" yugi yelled

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW _**RAT**_!" tea yelled

" STOP CALLING ME RAT!" yugi yelled

yami could see yugi's ears and tail wanting to come out. this is not good yami had to stop before he lets his ears and tail out.

" BECAUSE I TELLED HIM THIS MORNING TEA!" yami yelled

" WHAT WHY DO YOU LOVE HIS _**RAT**_ OVER ME!" tea yelled potting at yugi

" THAT IS IT!" yugi yelled

his ears and tail came out and attacked tea head on. tea punch yugi. yugi bit tea on the arm. the others where shock that yugi was a half cat/half human presion well yami and nightmare was not. the fight went on yugi was the winner but badly hurt he had a broken arm and leg a bunch of bruises and a bleeding ear. yami ran over to yugi and cote him before he fell and hit the ground.

" yugi are you ok?" yami ask

" on...'i'm...not." yugi shuddered out

" i'll get you home and mother will fix you." yami said started to cry

" o...k...y...a...m...i." yugi said before he past out.

" yami what you need a car i'll drive you home." nightmare said

" and when you call to tell us if hes ok?" joey ask

Yami nodded to them and nightmare drove as fast as she could go. the others called 911 for tea. they stayed there.

" so that was now." joey said

" it was." ryou said

" are we going to still friends with them?" serenity asked

" i see why not." joey said

" i agree with joey his right how with me?" serenity asked

they all agreed with ryou and headed home and hoped yugi was ok and lived.

 **At yami house**

yamis mother was shock to see yugi with his ears and tail out but what really shock her was his injures.

" yami what happened to yugi?" his mother asked

" tea keep calling him rat and he get mad so he let is ears and tail out and attacked tea head on and at the end of it he looked like this and past out mother i'm scared that he will not make it." yami sodded

" it's ok yami he will live through this." his mother said

his mother take yugi form yami and ran up the stairs to take care of yugi.

 **three hours** **later**

Yami was passing around the room. of the fear of losing him only love. his mother came down stairs with a look that said it all. she went over to him and hugged him.

" yami is in a commu. i do not know when he'll wake but he will live and he will awake." his mother said

" how do you know mother?" yami ask

" it's a mother's instinct to know this stuff my bear yami." his mother said

" can i see him please?" yami ask

" of course can." his mother said

yami let go of his mother and went to yugi's room. yugi was attached to all kind of mucins. yami walk over and laid next to him. yami talk out his phone a called joey

 _" hello?"_ joey asked

" hi joey it yami." yami said

 _" oh yami how is yugi doing?"_ he asked

" will his in a commu but mother does not know when he'll wake but he will live and he will awake at one point." yami said

 _" that is afill yami."_ he said

" yea it is but i'm happy he is a live." yami said

 _" me too yami i'm going to tell the others ok?"_ he asked

" that will be fine joey." yami said

 _" will it is lait so good night yami."_ he said

" ok joey" yami said

he hanged up the phone and cuddled yugi and feel asleep dreaming of yugi waking up.

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry for that.**

 **Yami: i'm going to kill you!**

 **yugi: first when will i wake up?**

 **Nightmare: next chapter and in two days.**

 **yami: i can live with that.**

 **Nightmare: ok.**

 **everyone** **: PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **BYE BYE BYE BYE**

 **;D**


	5. Chapter 5: awake and feelings

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Yugi: good-**

 **Jazzy: to-**

 **Yami: see-**

 **Jack-Jack: all-**

 **Nightmarera: again!**

 **Nightmare: OK ANYWAY u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 wake up and feeling**

it has been two bays sense the fight and yami was freaking out . it was morning and yami was laying be yugi and think _what is yugi does not wake up._ yamis thought was brought out by someone saying his name. look at yugi to see his eyes were open

" yami is that you?" yugi asked

" yes it me little one." yami said

" where are we?" yugi asked

" at home yugi." yami said

" oh what did the gain say when i mast up?" yugi asked

" they said they're cool with it little one" yami said

" that is good how is tea?" yugi ashed

" she is fine what to kill you." yami said

" oh like that is now." yugi said

" i'll tell mother that you are a wake." yami said

yugi nodded "ok" to him. yami left the room and ran down the stairs happy as can be. yami found hi mother in the kitchen.

" mother yugi is awake!" yami said

" that is great yami i'll be up there in a minute ok?" his mother asked

" that is fine mother." yami said

yami ran up the stairs to yugi room. to see him playing with his tail. yugi look up to see yami came back.

" so what did mother say?" yugi asked

" she will be in a minute to check you out." yami said

" that is good. how long have i been out?" yugi asked

" two bays." yami said

" oh that is not a lot." yugi said

" no it is not" yami said

they talk tell there mother came in. yugi has to stay in bed for two week because his head still hurt.

 **two weeks**

a lot has happened for two week. the first week the gain come to see yugi on monday. tea tried to sneak in to kill yugi on tuesday. yugi got a cold on wednesday. it take to friday to get yugi back to health. it was not hard. the next week tea came again and hurt yugi a little on monday. yugi get check up on tuesday. yugi could leave the bed on wednesday. yami get a job at a restaurant as a waiter to help with there mother with bills on thursday. today is friday and yami is going to tell yugi his feelings. right now there are at the park. they did not know that tea was sowching.

" yami you want to tell me something?" yugi asked

" yes i do what to tell you something little one" yami said

" what is it?" yugi asked

yami take both of yugi hands and look in his eyes. he leaned in close.

" yugi i have wanted to tell you this for a long time." yami said moving closer.

" yea." yugi said in the moment

tea could not take it so she ran in.

" hi yami. oh hi yugi." tea said

" hi tea what do you what?" yugi asked

" i what to ask yami something is that ok yugi?" tea asked

" yes it is what is it tea?" yami asked

" will i need help. you see i can not reach the apple over there." tea said potting to the apple tree

" you wah me to get it for you?" yami asked

" yes if you can?" tea asked

" yes i can i'll be right back ok yugi?" yami asked

" that is fine." yugi said

yami walk to the tree. tea sat next to yugi.

" so how are you rat?" yea asked

" i'm fine bitch." yugi said

tea get mad and looked to see yami still trying to reach that apple. tea looked at yugi.

" look here yami _is main_ you rat." tea said

" he's not your property bitch" yugi said with anger

tea get so mad that she slap yugi and left three scratch on his face. when yugi screamed in pain yami came to see on the grown and tea look like she trying to help. yami poled tea off and turned yugi and get slap with hei niles out so i left a mark. tea was happy that her plan worked and that yami is going to yell at yugi but the optics happened. yugi looked up to see what he did to yami.

" yami i'm so sorry." yugi said and tried to run but yami hugged him

" that is ok what got you so mad?" yami asked not at all mad

" tea slap me that what." yugi said now hugging back

yami and yugi looked to tea gone.

" will yugi there is nothing that could make me stop loving you." yami said looking in his eyes

" as a brother?" yugi asked

" no as a lover." yami said

yami and yugi kissed. yami liked for encheres to yugi's mouth. yugi opened his mouth and let him in. yami started to rome in yugi's mouth. yugi wrapped his arms around yami's neck and yami wrapped his arms around yugi's waist. yugi mound in the kiss. when air was needed the break the kiss to catch the breath.

" you love me as your lover?" yugi asked

" yes do you feel the same?" yami asked

" yes i do." yugi said

they kissed again and a lust was there. it started to grow.

" yugi how about we go home?" yami asked

" you're right lets go home." yugi said

they what home for a night of fun. at 10 pm they fanly went to sleep. ther mother came in to check on them she no what they did and happy for them. they failed telled they loved eacher.

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry i'm not a long to do limes.**

 **Yugi: that is ok with us right yami? yami?**

 **( yugi looked to see yami asleep)**

 **Yugi: i think i'll follow his lead.**

 **Nightmare: me to**

 **Jazzy: me three.**

 **Nightmarera: before that we have to do that thing.**

 **Everyone: see all next chapter.**

 **yugi will get pregnant the next day what will happen.**

 **Yugi: WHAT!**

 **Nightmare: will BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **;p**

 **;D**


	6. Chapter 6: first date, his pregnant

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Yugi: good-**

 **Jazzy: to-**

 **Yami: see-**

 **Jack-Jack: all-**

 **Nightmarera: again!**

 **Nightmare: OK ANYWAY u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 first date, he is** **pregnant**

the next day yugi had been main and sick all morning. yugi has been hissing at yami and the friends but nice to his mother. that is what got everyone like if yami came too close to him he would hiss at him but when the mother came close to him he would be cool. he was like that all morning. he mother gave him a check up.

" will yugi how are you?" moonu said (A/N that is yami's mother's name.)

" will sick and muddy. why? i'm confused mother." yugi said

" well i have great news for you yugi." moonu said with a smile

" what is it mother?" yugi asked

" will i'm not sure how this happened but it is great for you and yami. i'm going to tell you how the Dr. told me. you are going to be a mother and yami is the father." moonu said

yugi was in shock at this and he was happy at the same time. he put his hands on his stomach but then a thought hit he.

" mother how many will i have" yugi asked

" will because of your cat half it could be 2 to 12." moonu said

" OK how am i going to feed them?" yugi asked

" you will get cat breast to feed them." moonu said

" and when will they come?" yugi asked

" when you the baby or babies start to kicking yugi. umm how are you going to tell yami and when and how?" moonu asked

" well i'll ask him on a date that is how but the when i do not know." yugi said

" will that is a good start. now off with you and ask yami out to night." moonu said

" ok mother!" yugi said

moonu just chuckled at that but what they did not know that there were two eye and ears that heard it all. yugi ran to yami's room and knock on it.

" how is it?" yami asked

" it's yugi. yami i what to say that i was sorry." yugi said

yami opened the door to see love, excitement and sorry.

" yugi you do not have to apologise. i know that you love me." yami said

" i do love you. can i ask you something?" yugi asked

" you know you can but i need to ask you if you want to go on date with me?" yami asked

" of course i would love to yami!" yugi said

he jumped in to yami arms and kissed he. yami sak for enters to his mouth and yugi opened his mouth. what they did not see was there mother was there and was happy for them.

" umm if i can talk please?" moonu ask

the two jumped and turned to see their mother there.

" what is it you what mother?" yami asked

" that you have someone who what to see you." moonu said

" how is that?" yami asked

" tea." moonu said

after hearing that name yugi started to hiss and his cat ears and tail stand straight up. he did not like her nere yami at all. yami cumed he with a kiss of love. yugi ears and tail going down as yami kissed him. he know how to calm him down when he heard that name no one said her name around yugi because of that. once he calm down he stop the kiss and looked at him.

" i'll see what she what and if i need you scare her off i'll yell for you ok love?" yami asked

" ok i'll keep you to it." yugi said

yami smiled at his love and went to see why she came here. when he get to the front door to see tea looking at him and smiled at him.

" hi yami how are you today?" tea asked

" i'm fine and you?" yami asked

" i'm great i have to tell you something." tea said

" ok what is that tea?" yami asked

" can i come in or will that thing came eat me?" tea asked

" he his not a thing but you can come in tea." yami said

yami let her in. his came in and sat on the couch. in the corner of his eye he could see his mother holding yugi back and he was hiss and all tuns. yami look at him giving ' it is all ok yugi' look and yugi stop hissing but the mother did not let go. yami set on the char that was close to tea.

" so what is it you what to tell me?" yami asked

" it is about yugi." tea said

" and what is that tea?" yami asked

" yugi is with hold of child." tea said

this shock yami and made him happy but what confused is the smil on tea face. _why is she smiling at me?_ yami thought

" why are smiling for?" yami asked

" will do you know why he never telled you?" tea asked

she makes a good point there. why did yugi not tell him?

" you have a point there tea." yami said

" i think he is cheating on you why else he would not tell you if he did not tell you?" tea asked.

yugi could not take it any more he ran in there and that shack tea to her core.

" I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM ON OWER DATE!" yugi yelled

" what you are cheating on him?" tea asked

" ON that i was pregnant with his child." yugi said

" why then and not now love?" yami asked

the name love made tea mad the yugi had her man. she got up and grad yugi by the nuck.

" YOU STILL MY YAMI!" tea yelled

" he is my yami and i'll give you 1 secant to let me go or i'll bite your hand." yugi said

tea let go and yugi look at yami.

" i did not know how to tell you yami. that is why i was going to tell you on the date are you mad?" yugi asked

" no love i'm not mad i'm happy for us." yami said

yami came over and kissed yugi and put one of his hands on yugi's stomach has he kissed his lover. tea had a plan in her maid. _if i can kill or take the baby i can raise it._ tea thought and ran out of the house. when the kissed ened yami had to ask ih mother something.

" mother how long is yugi going to do pregnant?" yami asked

" in 9 months like us. he will be sick and main for a month." moonu said

" ok so what do you what to do for date love?" yami asked

" i was thinking of a movie at home. me and you cuddling together." yugi said

" well why not now it is 8 pm." yami said

" that is ok with me yami." yugi said

yami and yugi pet a movie it was ' the bee movie' (A/N DO NOT OWN!) they where setting on the couch and whacking it.

" yami i have to tell you something." yugi whispered

" and what is that?" yami whispered

" that we mate have 2 to 12 babies." yugi whispered

" that is ok. i love you." yami whispered

" i love you to." yugi whispered

they finish the movie and went to bed. dreams failed of being parents.

* * *

 **Nightmare** **: will that is that.**

 **Yami: what is tea planing?**

 **Nightmare: you have to wait and see.**

 **( yugi and jazzy cames in)**

 **Yugi and Jazzy: hi everyone.**

 **( me and yami jump)**

 **Nightmare: don't do that.**

 **Yami: what are you doing here yugi?**

 **Yugi: what to see you.**

 **Nightmare: will you see him now.**

 **Jazzy: that is not funny nightmare.**

 **Nightmare: i know.**

 **Everyone: will hope you like it!**

 **Nightmare: hope you like that name for yami's mother and if you like the name email me.**

 **yami: please review.**

 **Yugi: every little bit counts and helps.**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **:P**

 **;D**


	7. Chapter 7: one month

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Yugi: how are you all**

 **Jazzy: do you like yami's mother name**

 **Yami: yugi are u ok?**

 **yugi: yes**

 **Jack-Jack: OK nightmare hi**

 **Nightmare: hi to u too.**

 **Nightmarea: OK ANYWAY u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

 **Jazzy, Jack and Nightmarera: THANK U!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: one month_  
**

it was a middle of the month and thind are hatik for yami. now what i mean by hekit is yugi. every morning yugi would hiss at yami and try to get him away for him. in the evening yugi was as if nothing happened at all. of course yami was never mad at yugi it was that he was tired. right now it is 10/16/15 in the morning and yami get a little too close to yugi.

" YAMI!" yugi hissed

" WHAT DID I DO!" yami asked

" YOU'RE GETTING TO CLOSE!" yugi hissed

" SORRY" yami said

yami moved to the other side of the couch and yugi stopped hissing and calm down. yami look at yugi.

" is good a nuff for you love?" yami asked

" yes thank you yami." yugi said

there mother came in at all the noose and what to see what was going on. when she got there she say that yami and the other side of the couch and yugi looking at him off and on.

" what happened in here?" moonu asked

" yami get to close to me mother." yugi said

" i said i was sorry." yami said

" i know that why i forgive you yami." yugi said

" you do?" yami asked

" yea i love yami" yugi said

" i love you too." yami said

" will that is it for you yami. be more careful next time or you are going to get scratch ok?" moonu asked

" yes mother" yami and yugi said

" mother how much long with this?" yami asked

" in tell the next month yami." moonu said

" why do not call me dear any more mother?" yami asked

" that is because yami. yugi his very private over you. if i were to call you that yugi would hiss at me that is why i stay away for you that is another thing that he will hiss at me yami." moonu said

" really can i see mother?" yami a

" yes my yami dear." moonu said

when yugi hard _'my yami dear'_ it triggered he to hiss at her.

" MAIN YAMI!" yugi said

" now watch how i calm him. ok i will off back because i know he's yours." moonu said

yugi stopped hissing and calm down like nothing happened. yami thought that was weird but cool. there mother went back in the kitchen to fix lunch. yami was happy it was lunch time because yugi will let him nery him. yami looked at the clock to see it noon and that means that yugi was ok for this. yami get up and kissed yugi and yugi loved it. when they brake yami looked at yugi.

" so do you want to go out to night love?" yami asked

" i would love to but what are we doing yami?" yugi asked

" i think a move at home is good you?" yami asked

" i like that." yugi said

" i love you." yami said

" i love you too." yugi said

what they did not know was the two eyes looking in the window. _so they think they can hide from me? will i can say no to that._ the person thought and with that the person left.

* * *

 _ **dinner time**_

yugi and yami were at the table eating. yugi had to ask yami this.

" yami are mad at me?" yugi asked

" no why?" yami asked

" because of this few mornings i'm a bitch to you." yugi said

" yea but that i norme you are pregnant love. so i'm not mad." yami said

" good to know." yugi said.

they want on eating and when they were done they got a move on and had their date like that. when that was over yami take yugi up to there room and get in bed and went to sleep. there mother watched the whole thing and was happy to see them happy and get in bed herself.

* * *

the rest of the month was the same but what they did not know was tea was up to something. tea is at her house make the plan that is going to happen soon.

 _ **at tea's house**_

" this has to work i what yami to myself. but to do. what to do." tea said

 **" i could help you get what you what."** a voice said in the shadows

" how are you?" tea asked

 **" i'm someone who can get you that man you wish for _tea_."** the voice said

" how can you do that?" tea asked

 **" i have magic that can do it but i need help from you if you what this?"** the voice said

" what can i do for you?" tea asked

 **" let me in your body and i'll help you _tea_." ** the voice said

" how do you know my name?" tea asked

 **" i know all about you _tea_." ** the voice said

" like what?" tea asked

 **" like you deserve _yami_ and _yugi_ take him from you. i can turn **_**yugi**_ **into a wolf for as long as you want and you _tea_ can take _yugi_ home and when everyone wakes up they will fair _yugi_ and that is when you come in _tea_. do we have a dial?" ** the voice asked

" but yugi is pregnant. what will happen to the babies?" tea asked

 **" they will not be infected by the case. so do have a dial?"** the voice asked

" yes we do." tea said

 **" well then here i came."** the voice said

and with that said a black demon came out and opened tea's mouth. he went in tea's screams could be heard. in 1 minute it stopped and tea was wearing a black dragon skin dress and boots. her hair was on fire and the color was light green.

 _ **" now we are one."**_ tea said

* * *

 **Yugi: how is the demon nightmare?**

 **Nightmare: you will find out next chapter.**

 **Jazzy: why?**

 **Nightmare: i like that way Jazzy.**

 **Jazzy: ok.**

 **Yami: nightmare would like 10 reviews please?**

 **Nightmare: it will mean a lot ot me.**

 **Yugi,** **Jazzy,** **Yami and** **Nightmare: thank you.**

 **Yami and yugi: see you all next chapter please review.**

 **BYE**

 **;D**


	8. Chapter 8: two month and cuers

**Nightmarea: hi everyone.**

 **Yugi: where is nightmare?**

 **( i walk in on them)**

 **Nightmare: I'M RIGHT HERE!**

 **( this cases yugi and my twin jump i'm laughing)**

 **Nightmarea: that is not funny!**

 **Yugi: YAMI GET HER**

 **( yami catches me out of the room still laughing)**

 **Nightmarea: OK ANYWAY u all know this but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARITIES but i do own the plot.**

* * *

 _chapter 7: two months, cursed_

it is two months of yugi being pregnant. yugi has a big bump on his stomach that surprised yami. that tolled moonu that yugi was going to have more than one baby. yugi modernism died down and craving started. tea was at her home planing to turn yugi into a wolf. right now yugi was eating ice cream and pickles and cook beef. yami looked at his love eat.

"you what same yami?" yugi asked

" no love i'm good." yami said looking a little green

" ok yami." yugi said eating again

yami had to look away before he thought up. yugi was done with his breakfast and put it in the sink and walk to yami.

" i love yami" yugi said

" i love you to love" yami said

they kissed but it did not last long. there was a (HMM) they looked to there mother moon. she looked at them.

" yugi can i give your check up please?" moonu asked

" yes mother you can." yugi said

yugi and moonu went to the check up room. yugi get on the check up table moonu had to be careful because yugi did not like people near his stomach that is what is to happen to yugi. after that they thought things were good will not so much as they thought. it is now the middle of the of the month two and yugi was eating breakfast this time yugi was eating cereal with cook beef. yami looked at he confused. _how can yugi eat that?_ yami thought

" yami why are you looking at yugi?" moonu asked

" it is because i do not know how yugi can eat that." yami said

" yami that is what cravings called it make you eat weird food like that." moonu said

" that does not answer my question but ok." yami said

yugi looked at them anger look that said ' ok i get now stop!'. that look seared them a lot. so yami asked yugi a question.

" yugi what do you what to do today?" yami asked

" walk in the park." yugi said

" ok then let's go." yami said

they said 'bye' to there mother and went to the park. when they get there they sat in a bunch little did they know two eyes were watching then. one was nightmare and the other is tea. now nightmare was watching tea nit yugi and yami and tea were watching yugi and yami waiting to cast her curse.

" now my friend" tea asked

 _ **" no not now when there asleep."**_ the voice said

" ok master" tea said

* * *

" it is nice out here." yugi said

" yes it is my love," yami said

" i love you." yugi said

" i love you too." yami said

" hey yami push me on the swings." yugi said

" ok love." yami said

they get up and yami push yugi on the swings. a hour later went home to go to home to sleep. when they were asleep that is when tea came in there room. she look down at yugi.

 _ **" i put this silent**_ ** _spell and it will come down when i'm done with yugi!"_** tea said

 _ **" now for my spell i cuse you yugi to be a wolf my your bones twist and tarn in pain in you body and not stop tell you are complete"**_ tea said

( A/N i'm not good at this so please forgive me.)

yugi snapped his eyes open and scream in pain as his bones started to twist and turn and pop and re pop in place and soon his screams of pain become howls in pine then it stop and tea did a sleep spell on him. yugi feel to sleep and tea left smile on her face.

* * *

 **in the morning**

in the morning moomu was awaked by yami's scream in fear. that made her run to his and yugi room to find yami on the floor screaming and a white wolf in front of yami trying to get him to stop. moonu did not know what to do so she get to yami and push the wolf off him.

" yami are you ok?" moonu asked

" no there is a wolf in here." yami said

they heard a whimpering sound come for the wolf. they look at it to see it on the bed what look like it was crying and hard. moonu look at yami.

" go say sorry and see what it what." moonu said

" yes mother." yami said

yami get up and set on the bed and pet the wolf and it look up at him and for some reason he now it was yugi looking at him.

" yugi is that you?" yami asked and in shock when the wolf nonned 'yes' to him

" what happened to you?" yami asked

that made yugi whimper again yami puted yugi.

" shh love it will be ok." yami said kissing yugi nose

" i think i'm going t call nightmare." moonu said

" please do mother." yami said

right as soon as nightmare get the call she was there and looking at yugi.

" will i have good news and bad news." nightmare said

" and what is that?" yami asked

" will that bad news is that i can't turn yugi back to a human but the good news is a can turn him to a werewolf that can walk on to legs and have hands and his hair and talk." nightmare said

" os will he still have hair all over his body and what of the babies?" yami asked

" yes he will have hair all over him and the babies are still the same the cuse did nothing to them so do you want me to it?" nightmare asked

" yes we do nightmare." yami said

" ok then i'll do it now _i nightmare turn you yugi into a two walking werewolf!"_ nightmare said

(A/N i'm skipping to him talking)

" ow that hurt...i can talk..yea!" yugi said

" yugi you can talk that great." yami said

" yes it is yami i thank you still oh yugi a i'm sorry?" moonu said

" oh right sorry love that freit out." yami said

" that is ok yami." yugi said

" i love you" yami said

" i love you too" yugi said

yugi lict yami on the check and that is how the rest of the mouth went.

* * *

 **Yami: please review**

 **see you all next chapter**

 **bye**

 **;D**


	9. Chapter 9: third month

**Nightmare: hi everyone.**

 **Nightmarea: nightmare does not own yugioh.**

 **\- have fun -**

* * *

 **chapter 8: month tree**

 **-yami's improve -**

i wake up to a werewolf yugi on me.i was a little too warm for me so i get my arms free and wake him up.

" yugi love wake up please" i said

"yamilovekidwithyamifeelfat." yugi said in his sleep

i laugh at him and kissed him.

"yugi love please wake up?" i asked

"ok i'm up" yugi said

yugi get off me but i pulled on ih tell.

" YAMI I'M TAIL!" yugi growled

" opps sorry love." i said

i let go of ihs tell he growled at me for a minute or so and then get up and os did i and yugi looked at me.

" that is ok yami just don't do it again." yugi said

" ok love" i said

when yugi stood all the way up i notes that his stomach was big and swollen. it looked a lot big then when he was a boy and yugi notes to.

" all men i'm fat." yugi said

" you may my fat but wolf show move than humans do yugi." our mother said

" but why?" i asked

" because the babies are bigger than you were human yugi and Nightmare said that you will have the babies in next month." our mother

" WHAT!" yugi and i said

" yes they might not be like you yugi but they grow like werewolf pups grow and that is in 4 months." our mother said

" that is not fair." yugi said

" will sometimes life's not fair yugi." mother said

" ok i'm going to go down and eat." yugi said

" ok love i'm going to." i said

we all went down stairs to eat Breakfast and yugi and i went to watch tv. it was now in the half of the month and yugi and i were in bed.

 **-yugi improve -**

yami and i were in bed and i had my hand on my stomach and then out of nowhere i felt little kecks on my hand. i gasp.

 **-yami's improve -**

i heard yugi gasp.

" yami give me your hand?" yugi said

" why?" i said

" just do it." yugi said

so i gave him my hand and he put it on his stomach i look at him but just then i felt little keckes and i gasp me self.

" was that..." i said

" yes our babies yami" yugi said

" i love you." i said

" i love you too." yugi said

" what is this you are saputo fare him not love!" tea said

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry have to stop here.**

 **Yugi: what a spot to stop Nightmare.**

 **Nightmare: will i have three more stories to work on and i have writer's block to and it make it jamait and successful no?**

 **Yami: yes it does.**

 **Nightmarea: will the next chapter will be up date on sunday.**

 **Nightmare: os see you all next chapter oh and this is my first time doing** **yami's improve and** **yugi improve and if you like it let me know and i will do more.**

 **RR**

 **Bye**

 **;D**


	10. Chapter 10:TEA!

**Nightmare: hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: how are you all!**

 **Yami: those who favorited and follow Nightmare thank you all.**

 **Nightmare: sorry is i do not put your name My email put them where i can't find them so sorry.**

 **Yugi: Nightmare does not own Yugioh.**

 **Yami: Nightmare does own the plot.**

 **Ryou: os enjoy!**

 **-do you like it?-**

* * *

 _ **chapter 9: TEA**_

 _ **-Yami's improve-**_

 _ **I heard Yugi gasp.**_

 _ **" Yami give me your hand?" Yugi said**_

 _ **" Why?" I said**_

 _ **" Just do it." Yugi said**_

 _ **So i gave him my hand and he put it on his stomach i look at him but just then i felt little keckes and i gasp me self.**_

 _ **" Was that..." I said**_

 _ **" Yes, our babies Yami" Yugi said**_

 _ **" i love you." i said**_

 _ **" I love you too." Yugi said**_

 _ **" What is this you are saputo fare him not love!" Tea said**_

 **chapter 9: TEA!**

 **-yami's improve -**

we look to see tea there looking agrary as every she moved to us like she was going to hurt herself.

" What do you want to?" i asked

" Oh what what really belongs to me my love." tea said

" what would that be?" i said

" why you silly" tea said

" Tea I do not love you a I love Yugi" i said

" No you're supposed to love me not that thing right there!" Tea said

" I'm right here!" Yugi said

" Will Yami if I you do not come with me i'll mess with yugi. I can make him fall term." Tea said

Right after she said that yugi started to wiper and his stomach started to grow tell yugi was fall term. Yugi had to lay down it de come to hard to stained.

" That not all I can make him go into labour but I won't because I love you and when the baby's are born you and I can take them and raise them right like mother and father NOT Father and father! See you soon." Tea said

Before tea could leave nightmare stopped her.

" No you don't!" Nightmare said

" Nightmare how did you get here?" i ask

" i came to see how you two are and i seen what tea did to yugi" nightmare said

they look at the bed where yugi was sleeping on it.

" is he.." i said

" no he is fine. it just the spell tired him out that all." nightmare said

" where is tea nightmare did she get away?" i asked

" No she is the underworld where she belongs. now all we have to is what for yugi to give birth." nightmare said

" my fair is that i will not be the best Father for them." i said

moonu came in at this time.

" yami you will be a great father." moonu said

" i agree with you mother on that one yami." nightmare said

" how do you now?" i asked

" we just know yami i'm a mother so i know and you father would be so proud of you even he or you never meet." moonu said

" i never know yami had a dad what happened to him?" nightmare asked

" he was in a car accident when i was 7 months pregnant with yami so he never get to meet him but i named him as his father wish. he talked me that if we had i son to name him Atem Yami. so i did he loved you so much yami and i do to. it is late so we should go to bad. Good night yami." moonu said

" night mom. love you." i said

" love you too." moonu said

moonu left the room that left Nightmare and i in the room.

" so when do you think yugi will give birth Nightmare?" i asked

" i do not know that yami sorry. do you think you and yugi are good?" Nightmare asked

" yes. mother says there are 6 babies in yugi so we get 2 big of everything. will yugi be ok at the birth? will you be there?" i asked

" yes me and your mother will be there yami so it will be ok." nightmare said

" i hope so." i said

" will good night yami." nightmare said

" good night nightmare." i said

she left me in my room. i get in bed with a fall term yugi. 'i hope think go ok i do not want to lose you or the baby's.' yami thought

" good night yugi." i said

" good night yami" yugi said in his sleep

i smiled at that. ' i love you yugi and my family' yami thought. with that in hi head he turned the lights off and went to bed with a happy smile. hopping that tea is gone for good but it is not.

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it.**

 **Yami: Nightmare like to say sorry for the long wait.**

 **Nightmare: yes i had i big writer's block. the idea hit me today so yea.**

 **Yugi: chapter 10 in next and it is the last if you what a sequel please tell Nightmare in the** **Reviews in this on or the next one or both.**

 **Nightmare: next chapter is the Birth.**

 **Ryou: hopped you all like it.**

 **Yugi: thank you all for you support!**

 **Nightmare: BYE till next chapter it might be up today or tomorrow.**

 **RR**


	11. Chapter 11: Birth

**Nightmare: hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: how are you all!**

 **Yami: those who favorited and follow Nightmare thank you all.**

 **Nightmare: sorry is i do not put your name My email put them where i can't find them so sorry.**

 **Yugi: Nightmare does not own Yugioh.**

 **Yami: Nightmare does own the plot.**

 **Ryou: os enjoy!**

 **-do you like it?-**

* * *

chapter 10: Birth

\- yugi's improve-

i wake up the next morning, i look down to see who was hugging my swollen stomach. i smiled when i seen it was yami.

" yami wake you." i said

yami wake you and look at me then smiled at me. then he nuzzled my stomach. it made me giggle.

" yami that tickles" i said

" i love to make my little one giggle. how are you love?" yami asked

" fat as ever that is how i'm feeling. you?" i asked

" ok. i will get you breakfast." yami said

" ok that would be nice." i said

" no problem love. be right back." yami said

yami left the room and i was left to my thoughts. ' will i be a good mom for my babies?' i thought to myself ' i think i will. six kids is a lot but i will live them all the same' i thought and then yami come in and sit the food on the bed and i started to eat it. in less than a minute and yami look at me. he was still eating his.

" what?" i asked

" nothing it just that you eat that fast that is all." yami told me

" will i am eating for six here so i will eat a little faster than i used to." i said

" i know love." yami said

moonu come in and had i smile on her face.

" will it seems that you two are up." moonu said

we both nodded to yami was done he when for a walk. i was in my bed right now will i'm always in bed now. moonu came in.

" yugi i went to say with you. you never know when i the baby's come." moonu said

" ok" i said

we talk for a good hour tell yami came back for his walk and we had dinner. i was half way when i felt water go down my leg.

" yami it time." i said

" what?" yami asked

" IT IS TIME FOR THE BAB'S YAM!" i yelled

" ok just breath i'll get mother!" yami said

\- yami's improve-

i ran to mothers room. where she was reading a book

" mother i hate to say this but yugi is having the babs!" i said

" ok yami call nightmare and i will be in the room with yugi helping him ok?" moonu said

" ok." i said

i take my phone out and called nightmare

'hello?'

"nightmare it's me yami"

'yami why are you calling me?'

"yugi is having the baby's that why!"

'WHAT'

"yea that is what i said yugi is having the baby's as we talk"

' ok i'll be right here'

"ok"

i hanged up. i waited for nightmare to come. than nightmare came running in and up to where my and yugi's room

3 hours later

\- yugi's improve-

i have been giving birth for 3 hours and i was on my last one. it is hard and i hurt a lot.

" ok yugi one more big push" moonu said

i nodded and push and then there was a cry.

" it is a boy." nightmare said

they clean them and give them a nipple and they start to drink for me.

" i'll go get yami." nightmare said with a smile

\- yami's improve-

i was passing it has been 3 hours and still nothing. then nightmare came out with a big smile and that let me know that yugi and the baby's were ok.

" nightmare how is yugi" i asked

" there are fine yami yugi is tired. you are a proud father of 3 little doys and 3 little girls." nightmare said

" that is great can i see them?" i asked

" you can yami." nightmare said

i did not have to be told twice i ran up the stairs and in the room to see yugi and to see 6 little thing drinking from yugi. yugi look at me with a smile.

" come in yami. come see your sons and daughters." yugi said

i came in slowly and look down to see them.

" what did you name them?" i asked

" i was waiting for you." yugi said

( A/N the boy's have black ears and tails and have yami hair and yugi eyes and the girls have white ears and tails and yugi hair and yami eyes. just so you all know)

" how about Rōzu for the one with light colored eyes girl?" i asked

" i love it Yoru for the boy who has a little darker colored ears and tail." yugi said

" i love it how about Dāku for one of the boys?" i asked

" ok how about Kasai for one of the girls?" yugi said

"ok how about Raitoningu for one for the girls?" i asked

"love how about Kaminari for the last boy?" yugi said

" i love them all now let's go to sleep"i said

they all went to sleep thinking that it is all over with tea but what they did not know ways she was outside and seen it all. it was just the beginning for it all.

 **the end?**

* * *

 **\- did you like it-**

 **Yami: so the that is the end nightmare?**

 **Nightmare wil it might be it might not?**

 **Ryou:** **if you what nightmare to write a sequel let her know in the** Reviews.

 **Yugi: hope you all like it.**

 **Nightmare: thank you all for the support it really helps**

 **Jazzy: like ryou said if you what nightmare to write a sequel let her know in the Reviews.**

 **Nightmarea: bye see you all in my next story!**

 **you all are beautiful**

 **here is what the names mean**

 **Rōzu means** **rose**

 **Yoru means night**

 **Dāku means dark**

 **Kasai means fire**

 **Raitoningu means** **lightning**

 **Kaminari means** **thunder**

 **RR**


End file.
